Runaway Train
by xXEclareForeverTogetherXx
Summary: when his commits Girlfriend sucide rockstar eli godsworthy's life crashes down. but something very shocking happens something that he would have never expected. will this "thing" save him? and be just what he needs? to Breath?.
1. Runaway Train

My mom gave me away when I was day one I felt like a burden like…like I didn't belong. It's a sad feeling so sad sometimes I wish I could just erase my birth. I petheticly laughed everyones life would be better. Even my bestfriend Eli Goldsworthy..Im gonna crash and burn like I already haven't No One can save me now. You cant stop me. Watch What happens next!. meet me at my grave at 4:44 pm October 12th.

_Love, Clare Edwards._

I reread that over and over again till someone knocked on the door causing me to break my thoughts. "1 minute till show time." "ok!" I yelled back. I went and followed my other band mates to stage. The crowd was screaming wildly. "hey guys!. This is a new song it means a lot to me. Its about someone really important to me..hope you like it!" I yelled and they cheered.

Her mother gave her away when she was born. From day one she felt like a child they didn't want. Her heart grows cold as she falls out of love with the world.  
And she didn't wanna cry, always for the night, everything that everybody told her was a lie. Had nowhere to go always on the road not afraid to die she was out of control. And it's sad so sad she's a Lost Lost soul.

And it's a long way, to nowhere without a destination. And not a road block or a emergency break could save her. She's on a runaway, runaway, runaway train. Runaway, runaway, runaway train. Runaway, runaway, runaway train. If she don't jump off, she's going to crash and burn just like a runaway train.

Troubles she could never get out quicksand, like a tv show without the sound, hard to understand. She's slipping away, farther away from the world. And she could've blame me could've blame you. If I was in her face she would look right through. We don't want to see, overly the truth, only way to know is if we're walking in her shoes. And it's sad so sad cause we're lost yeah we're lost lost souls.

And it's a long way, to nowhere without a destination. And not a road block or an emergency break could save her. She's on a runaway, runaway, runaway train. Runaway, runaway, runaway train. Runaway, runaway, runaway train. If she don't jump off, she's gong to crash and burn just like a runaway train.

They cheered wildly ."Thank you!.''. I went to my dressing room and got a bottle of water and sat down and turned on the tv and flipped through the channels. My manger knocked on the door "Come in!."' I yelled. "Eli good performance out there." He said "Thanks." I replied. '' How would you feel doing an interview?." He said." Sure when" I asked "tomorrow. At 4:44 pm." He responded. My heart dropped "O-october 12th?." I said shocked "yep.'' He said "there a problem?." He said "N-no." I said "good get some rest.'' He said. When he left I started to cry and looked at a picture of Clare " I do love you Clare I wish you knew that. I will love you forever " I said once before drifting to sleep.

Clare~

I held a picture of eli in my hand. "I love you eli. I wish you knew I was alive. But don't worry ill find a way for us to be together again." I cried before I went to sleep letting my last tears fall.

**It was short but hey! Its 12:48 in the morning next time it will be longer. Song: Runaway Train Mason Musso .Review? What Did you think hate it love it? Continue it? Discontinue it?..night sleepy**


	2. Guardian Angel

_**Guardian Angel**_

Eli ~ _"Come on Eli!." Clare said as she waved her hand telling me to come. We were in a field of white roses "Ok , ok." I chuckled at her childish excitement. I Ran and caught up to her she laughed as she was running through the field feeling the roses touch. I finally caught up to her and spinned her around she giggled "Eli put me down!." She said I laughed and put her down and she laid down in the field so I laid down next to her and she put her head on my chest. And she sighed as I stroked her hair ' I love __**you."**__ I said she lifted her head up and looked at me and smiled " I love you too." She said smiling and leaning up to give me a kiss. I lifted up my body so it would be more comfortable for her and we kissed it turned it into a passionate kiss with all our feelings and emotions in it. We pulled away after a couple of minutes with our noses touching smiling like mad. I gently stroked her cheek with my hand. " Clare… can you promise me something?." I said shaking. " anything." She responded while nodding her head. " can you. You promise not to leave me?." I said choking it out she gasped while tears roll down her face. "never. Eli I love __**you**__ no one else Eli. Your my true love and the one for me." She said looking me straight in the eyes dead serious " Clare. I love you your everything to me without you. Honestly I can't picture me without you. Clare your my oxygen and I can't breath without you. Without your touch. Without your soft lips. Without your kisses. I can't imagine a world without you .. because there is no world without you." I said smiling weakly she smiled with tears coming down her face "oh.. Eli I love you too." She responded with emotion. And crashed her lips to mine soon I kissed her back cupping her cheek softly and softly stroking it. We pulled away slowly and she got up and started running 'come on Eli catch me." She said running I laughed and started running to catch up with her then , a car started coming " wait! Clare! Watch out!." I screamed "Ahhhhh!." I hear her screaming and a car crash. "NOOO! CLARE! NO COME BACK." I screamed in pain and started crying uncontrollably and sobbing hard and then I heard thunder and it started raining blood and I was left laying in the field crying and sobbing covered in blood. _

"Clare! No!." I screamed and woke up. And I felt my forehead I was sweating a liquid was coming from my eyes and I was crying. And there was a picture of Clare in front of me_. _ I looked at it lovingly ' I love you. Beautiful." I said before getting up and getting dressed for the concert and the interview tonight and Clare's anniversary. I went out the door and got morty started and drove to the grave yard. I soon got there and parked and walked over to the grave over filled with roses. _** R.I.P Loving Daughter, And Loving Sister And Loving Girlfriend Will be missed. **_ "Hey beautiful I miss you..i wrote a song about You..Listen I'm really nervous ok? I love you so much Clare and I miss you so much It's Not fair you had to go! .. your supposed to be with me your supposed to be loved by me I was supposed to love you I was born to tell you I love you ! I should be married to you and I should be telling you your beautiful everyday ! i..Just Miss you clare… if you can't be alive why should I? like I've said before your _**My Oxygen**_ AND I CAN'T LIVE WITH OUT YOU! IT'S NOT AN OPTION! I know your still alive I just know it… I Love you **Forever** no one and I mean no one will steal my heart away like you did. Because your still alive and where still together I just got to find a way to find you.. I got to go baby I love you.." I said tears forming in my eyes. I got into morty and left. As soon as I got back my manger started lecturing me. " Where have you been? The interview is in 10 minutes! Eli! What's wrong with you?! You look like you have been crying no..no..no.. that's all wrong for the camera Eli just-…" I cut him off "TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT CLARE CUMMITED SUCIDE SO I WENT TO HER GRAVE AND I TALKED TO HER! SHES MY GIRLFRIEND I LOVE HER! SHE GAVE UP HER OWN LIFE JAY! I MISS HER SO MUCH!..IT'S NOT FAIR.. .'' I screamed "Eli I did-." I cut him off again "no! Let's just do what jay wants the interview.. Oh look October 12th 4:44 pm the same exact time she died!." I screamed. And walked into the interview room and sat down. "Hi Eli." The interviewer said "Hello." I said "so Eli do you mind if we ask you some questions before your concert?." She asked "sure." I replied she nodded "alright 1st **Are You Single? ** Asks elilover121." She said I chuckled "no sorry." She nodded " ** you said the song Runaway Train meant a lot to you because it was about someone important to you who was it?." **She asked "well um…. It's..-." jay cut me off "Personal. Get out." He said teeth clenched. "Sir we are just giving the gossip the viewers want." She said I laughed at how pathetic she was. "It's not any of your business! Get out.." she sighed and nodded and left with the camera crew. "Are you ok Eli?." Jay asked "yeah thanks.. Well I got to go do the concert.". "Are You sure kid?." He asked "yeah.. I'll just get it over with." I smiled he smiled to "ok..go!." he said "geez your so encouraging." I smirked "shut up." He said smiling. And I got my guitar and a picture of Clare in my pocket. So I walked on stage. "Hey guys this is a new song too it also means a lot t me..this is for you clare." I whisper the last part

When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay whoa, stay whoa

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

I stopped singing and they cheered wildly "Thank you." I looked up and smiled and mouthed "I love you" and walked off stage. With a good feeling and a bad one my emotions feeling like a tornado.

**Hi.. did you like it? It was 1,302 words! Woohoo! Review! Please no negative comments thanks for you guys support it means a lot to me :') song: red jumpsuit apparatus- Guardian Angel. And thank you **singingforever328 , futurewriter102 thanks for your reviews , they made my day :D


End file.
